Technical Field
The invention herein generally relates to extendible safety rails, and more particularly to the extendable safety rails for a utility trailer.
Description of the Related Art
Trailers are adapted to carry different kinds of loads from one location to another. Conventionally, trailers are equipped with at least two rails for supporting the loads. The rails are fixed in height, so that the size and type of loads in the trailer is limited. Loading of the loads into the trailer is also cumbersome.
Conventionally, it has been customary to attach a piece of plywood to a trailer rail directly to the surface of a trailer. Generally this is not applicable to because of size and type limitations. To prevent accidents and falling of loads, new ideas have been advanced by a device of the present invention. Accordingly, there is a need for a trailer with extendable rails for safely and securely loading various sizes and types of loads.